Mind Slayer
Mind Slayer is one of the villains in Champions Online. History Stacy Turner thought any place had to be better than home. When her parents weren't fighting, her father was devising restrictive punishments in an effort to "get her on the right track." She also saw no reason to stay in school. So one night after fighting with her father she ran away from home. However, living on the streets of Chicago turned out to be a lot harder than she thought it would be. One night while walking down a dark alley, she found herself surrounded by a gang looking for something to steal. Turner only had a few dollars on her which she knew wouldn't be enough for them. Terrified, she snapped, and her powers manifested in the form of telekinetic knives that ripped her attackers apart. Stealing their wallets and using the cash in them, she bought a ticket for the first bus out of town. Stacy stayed on the run, moving from city to city as the mood struck her. When she landed in Millennium City for a few days a man named Trace approached her. Trace not only knew who she was, but he also knew what she could do and what had happened in Chicago. He told her he could take her someplace safe, where doctors would help her learn how to use her powers safely and no one would ever be able to hurt her again. Stacy was suspicious, but Trace eventually won her over. He took her to meet Dr. Sebastian Poe, who taught her new ways to use her powers, and Poe's student Psimon, with whom she felt an instant connection. Stacy, now calling herself Mind Slayer, became one of PSI's most feared assassins. And when Psimon approached her about joining him in taking over the organization from Poe, she instantly agreed. Now she works in the field on behalf of PSI, but will return to Psimon's side to act as his personal bodyguard. Qualities Mind Slayer is loyal to the death to Psimon. She does not care about anyone else. She rarely speaks to anyone but Psimon, and reacts harshly and sometimes even violently to any attempt to engage her in conversation. Other members of PSI have learned to keep their distance from her as much as possible. Mind Slayer's powers are all variations on telekinesis, from straightforward mental grabs to shields and psychokinetic fingers. Her favorite uses of her powers are the razor-sharp blades she fashions from pure mental force and uses to slice her opponents to pieces. She will not hesitate to use lethal force to complete a mission for PSI, and sometimes she'll kill just for the fun of it. Gallery Image:Mind Slayer2.jpg Image:Mind Slayer3.jpg|Mind Slayer's comic origin Champions RPG The first Mind Slayer was introduced as part of the Enemies supplement book for Champions in 1982. Stacy Turner was a normal Chicago teenager when a representative of the PSI (Parapsychology Studies Institue) called at her home. The man told Stacy and her parents that she was a special child, and PSI wished to pay for her special schooling for her. Her parents were delighted, and Stacy was taken to PSI headquarters. There she learned the true purpose of PSI: the study, internment, and subjugation of mutants. Stacy learned that she was a mutant, and she learned the hard way. PSI tortured her mind and body, leaving her weak and frail but with full control over her immense mental powers. She escaped their clutches, but the warping of her mind turned her to a life of crime. Now the MIND SLAYER stalks the streets, seeking revenge. Mind Slayer was re-introduced in the Mind Games organization book in 1989. Stacy Turner's story still starts out the same, except rather than being a tortured mutant seeking revenge on all of PSI. She gave her revenge a face and found someone to believe in. In this version, Stacy’s education progressed normally. She had private tutors, her own room in the dormitory, and several friends at the institution. But shortly after she had become accustomed to her new school, she was brought to Dr. Poe for her first “training session”. There, Stacy learned that she was a mutant with latent mental abilities. Dr. Poe said that he would help her to tap into that potential. But he never told her how painful that experience would be. She found herself essentially cut off from her parents as PSI tortured her mind and body. Within six months, she was weak and frail, but with a growing control over her immense mental powers. Stacy soon found herself to be the center of attention. It seemed that she was manifesting a wider array of abilities than any of the other students, and this excited the scientists and trainers. She was introduced to a man known as “The Inquisitor”, and her memories began to be altered. As PSI continued to brainwash Stacy, her mind became more and more twisted. She lost all sense of her own identity and became embittered from the painful “sessions” with her instructors. Eventually, she managed to escape, yet without any understanding of her past. She had nowhere to run. In order to survive on the street. Stacy took up a life of crime. For a while, she worked as a prostitute, robbing her clients whenever possible and wreaking havoc on the local pimps with her mental powers. Eventually, she began to pursue the big money, committing large-scale robberies and other crimes. She developed an identity for herself a “Mind Slayer”, and quickly became a feared criminal wherever she went. Following the reorganization of PSI, Dr. Poe’s son, Simon, came in contact with Mind Slayer and convinced her that her former tormentor was out of commission. Mind Slayer was instantly attracted to Simon, and agreed to join the new PSI. Since then, she and Simon have become quite an item. External links * Mind Slayer's profile Category:Villains Category:PSI